


Hold my glasses

by katsudont (rosegardenlake)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Some minor violence, and yuuri is still yuuri and has problems fighting back, in which viktor and yuuri are happily married, viktors retired, yuuri is continuing to skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardenlake/pseuds/katsudont
Summary: “Did he just say...what I think he said...?”  Yuuri said softly.“Uh...”“Vitya,” Yuuri said, very carefully slipping his glasses off of his face and holding them out to Viktor.  “Hold my glasses.”---In which Yuuri finds motivation to fight back.  Set a few years after the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A writing warm-up that turned out longer than I had planned. The prompt was "hold my glasses" from this:  
> http://iwachanwhy.tumblr.com/post/150070108307/prompt-set-813

Viktor was sprawled out on the couch casually watching television, toes wiggling happily in Makkachin’s soft fur, when the door burst open.  Yuuri, little ballerina-footed Yuuri, came in with the grace of a disgruntled elephant, hefting his bag to the floor with a loud thud and ripping his jacket off angrily.

Viktor stared, eyes wide, swallowing his mouthful of chips so quickly that it went down his throat protesting the whole way.  Viktor coughed out a pained, “You okay?”

Yuuri grunted, washing his hands ( _scrubbing_ his hands) fiercely before walking over to the couch and plopping himself right on top of Viktor.  He buried his face deep into the crook of Viktor’s neck and mumbled something there into the warmth.  

Viktor shifted so that they were both more comfortable, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s cold skin and hugging him close.  There was nothing quite like Yuuri’s soft fluffy head of hair.  He ran his fingers through it soothingly.  “What was that, love?”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose against Viktor’s neck and moved so he could breathe.  “I’m fine,” he said on a relenting breath, bringing his hands up to rest on Viktor’s chest, nestling closer.  “...Just a long day.  I miss you at the rink.”

“Yuri being more fiery than usual?”

“No, it’s not that.  You know Yuri’s always fiery,” Yuuri said, laughing softly.  

Viktor rubbed his thumb fondly against the dimple that formed on Yuuri’s cheek.  “He wouldn’t be our Yurio without it.”

“True.”  Yuuri said, the smile fading again.  His vision went unfocused and dreary, remembering something Viktor could not see.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?”  Viktor asked softly.  “You look so sad.”

Again, Yuuri pulled himself out of his thoughts, throwing on that mask that looked a smidge brighter than he felt.  It stabbed Viktor right through the heart.  “I’m fine, really,” Yuuri smiled.  “I just missed you is all.”

“I missed you too,” Viktor murmured, holding onto Yuuri tighter and pressing his cheek into Yuuri’s soft hair.  “If I could, I’d keep you in my pocket all day long.  Or maybe I’ll shrink down and go into your pocket.  What do you think?”

“You can ride right here,” Yuuri chuckled, turning onto his back and leaning against Viktor’s chest.  He poked the breast pocket on his own chest.  “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I love that!”  Viktor snuck his fingers into the pocket and laughed as he wiggled them.  “Okay.  Next time you miss me, just close your eyes and imagine me in here, cheering my precious Yuuri on.  I’ll do the same.  Which pocket are you going to ride in?”

Yuuri snorted, looking around.  He rejected the jean pockets and there were no pockets on Viktor’s shirt.  Yuuri twisted and lifted his hand, poking the top of Viktor’s head.  “Right here.  I want to see your world from right here.”

“Hmm...”  Viktor sighed happily.  “Too cute.  Okay!  You stay up there.  I’ll be right here.  Tomorrow’s going to be fun!”

But tomorrow was not fun.  At the end of the day, Yuuri came in quietly.  He slipped through the door and gently placed his bag on the ground.  His jacket basically faded off of him.  It was too quiet of a silence.  Stifling and raw.  A wound that was bleeding.  Viktor stared.  

“Yuuri...”  He knew asking about his day wouldn’t work so he held his arms out instead.  He kissed Yuuri’s forehead and wove his fingers through his hair.  Yuuri laid out on top of him, snuggling into his embrace, sighing and frowning and breathing tight short breaths.  

“Is there anything I can do...?”  Viktor asked.

“Just this,” Yuuri hummed.  “This helps more than you know.  I’ve missed you.”

They didn’t talk about pocket-sized thems.  They didn’t laugh or put on masks.  They just held each other.  Viktor didn’t know what more he could do.

In the morning, right after Yuuri left, door barely even shut yet, Viktor snuck his phone out and dialed in a number.

Yuri answered, sniffing in irritation.  “This better be important.  I’m busy.”

“It is.  I need your help.”

“Wooow,” Yurio said, stretching the word out nice and long.  “It must be important if you don’t have any sort of comeback.”  He sighed heavily.  “That can only mean one thing -”

“It’s about Yuuri.”

“-Yup.  Should’ve known...  Okay, shoot.  What is it?  And hurry it up.”

“Has anything been happening at the rink lately?  Is Yuuri having trouble with a jump or...  Or...  I don’t know.  He’s been coming home upset and he won’t tell me why.”

Yuri snorted.  “A jump?  Really?  I’m sure he’s got that covered.”

“I don’t know.  I’m at a loss here.  He usually tells me things, but this time, he won’t.”

“Stop whining.  I’ll help, okay?  I’m not...positive on this, but...”  Yuri let out a sigh and then he turned from the phone and yelled, “ _I hear you, okay?  You don’t have to keep shouting.  I’ll get there in a minute!_ ”  And then, volume restored.  “Sorry.  Katsudon is here.  Look.  I haven’t actually seen anything, but I’m not following him around like a puppy dog like _some people would_ given the chance.  Just...come by today.  Sit in the bleachers and just watch.”

“...Okay...”

“Okay?  Got it?  Good.  Your Katsudon is starting to stare suspiciously at me.  It’s like he _senses you_ on the other end, it’s _freaky_.”  

“Thank you, Yuri.  I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yup.  Bye.”

Viktor gave Yuuri twenty minutes before he headed over to the rink so he wouldn’t look like a completely obsessed psycho.  He was happy Yuuri’s eyes lit up with excitement when he noticed Viktor walk in.  

“Viktor!”  Yuuri skated over breathlessly, lips red from skating and curved into a pleasant smile.  “What are you doing here?”

“Class was cancelled today!  So I thought I’d come by and watch my little Yuuri.  Is that alright?”

“Of course!  Would you like to see my new routine?”  He grinned, cheeks glowing merrily.  “It can be like the old days.  Me, skating.  You, watching.”

Viktor smiled fondly.  “I’ve missed those days.  I’ll be watching!”  He said, sitting down on the benches and tossing a wave in Yurio’s direction who shot him a disgruntled look.

Yuuri was beautiful.  He was always beautiful.  But Viktor knew he was very biased when it came to things like that.  Yuuri could probably be skating to the grand choreography of potato (if such a thing existed) and he would still be the most stunning creature out there.  Viktor was so completely in love.  He knew it.

So that’s why he couldn’t possibly understand when a group of young men entered the skating rink and tsked when they saw who was on the ice.  “There he is again,” they spat harshly.  “Every single goddamn day like he owns the place.  Thinks he’s the hottest thing out there.”

“Just because he won a few medals.”

“Won?  More like bribed.  You know he didn’t get them by talent.  More like sleeping his way to the top.  That’s how he got Viktor Nikiforov.  Once he got him, he had the whole skating world wrapped around his little finger.  Diabolical, really.”

Viktor stood sharply, ready to catapult himself from the stands and strangle the little shits, when the only voice that could pulled him from his rage.

“ _Vitya!”_

Viktor blinked, turning his head.  

Yuuri was resting against the divider, concern wrinkling his eyebrows.  “You okay?  I’ve been calling you.  ...You look like you’re going to be sick.  Want me to bring you home?”

He turned back.  The group of guys were gone, having slunk somewhere hopefully dark and cold and as nasty as they were.

“...Are you okay...?”  Yuuri asked again.  

“Hm?  Oh.  Yeah.  Of course.  I just forgot my jacket and it’s cold in here.”

“...Really?  Well, my bag’s in the locker room.  I’ll go get you mine.”

“I can get it.”

“No, no,” Yuuri murmured, already making his way off the ice and putting his guards on.  “They’re kind of anal about only skaters in the locker rooms.  I’ll be right back.”

Viktor pulled a face.  “I’m not considered a skater?”

Yuuri chuckled and leaned in to kiss Viktor’s pink little nose.  “Of course you are, but it’s a day off for you.  That’s rare.  You can just relax.  I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, okay.”  Viktor could sit patiently for a few minutes.  Probably.  He watched Yuri skate around for awhile, impatience wearing on his thin nerves.  Wouldn’t getting a jacket just take a few moments?  Barely a minute, usually.  He wanted to go after Yuuri, but he knew he wouldn’t like that.  Yuuri wanted to be independent and getting one jacket was a task he could _definitely_ handle.  But Viktor fidgeted.  He was torn between his faith in Yuuri and his worry for him.

It wasn’t until Yurio stopped right in front of him that he made his decision.

“You know how I said to come here to watch for Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

Yurio’s face was more stoney than exasperated.  “Now’s the time to watch him.”

Viktor was on his feet before a second had passed.  He went through the halls to the locker room.  It was quiet at first.  It wasn’t until he approached the end that he could make out soft murmurings.  It was Yuuri.  

“N-no...  I...  I wouldn’t do that.”  His voice was flickering between his soft-hearted timidness and attempts to grasp at something stronger, more fiery.  But his efforts reverted, back and forth.  “You’ve got it all wrong.  Now, please...  I don’t need to keep telling you...”

“Your little innocent act isn’t fooling anyone.  No one would be stupid enough to fall for that crap.”

“I...”

“Your skating isn’t anything special.  You just put on those fake innocent eyes and try to charm your way to the top.  It’s pathetic.  You’re such a worm.”

“Let me by -”  Yuuri’s voice was shrinking.

“Hey!”  Viktor stepped out from behind the lockers, clenching his fists.  He was trying very hard, for Yuuri’s sake, to quell the flames boiling in his stomach.  He couldn’t even see their faces he was so livid.  He just knew they were dirt and he was going to _hurt them_.  “Get the hell away from him.  Now!”

“Vitya!”  Yuuri breathed, face going completely red.  He pushed his way past the guys and ran to Viktor, snatching his hand in between his.  “Come on, let’s go.”

“You go.  I have something to say to these...these...”  He couldn’t think of a nice enough word that Yuuri might approve of that would fit these cockroaches.  

“Vitya, no...  It’s okay.  Let’s just go.  Come on, I want to go.”

Viktor turned his face to Yuuri’s, locking eyes.  He gently grabbed Yuuri by the chin.  “Is this why you’ve been coming home upset lately...?”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with emotion - hurt, desperation, a burst of anxiety.

Viktor closed his eyes, his own demons fueled by the hurt in Yuuri.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “This is unacceptable.”

Yuuri swallowed hard, nodding.  “We can talk to Yakov about it.  It’ll be fine, I promise you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I -”

“Of course it’ll be fine,” one of the guys said.  “He’ll smooth everything over once he sucks Yakov’s dick like he’s sucked the rest of the rinks’.”  They all laughed.

Viktor saw red.  One second, he was holding onto Yuuri, the next, he was several feet away, in the corner with the little bastards, grasping at their shirts, wanting to _tear them apart_.  He was fierce primal rage.

But Yuuri’s gentle hands were on him, pulling him away by the shoulders.  “Vitya, _no!_ ”  he begged.  “Please stop!  Don’t hurt them!”

Yuuri lept on his back and held on tightly.  

Viktor stumbled back into Yuuri’s hold.  He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and held tight, his one anchor keeping him to this spot when all he wanted was to go after those little _shits_.  His chest was heaving.  The young men in front of him weren’t smiling anymore, disheveled with wide eyes.  

“ _Never_ .   _Talk about Yuuri that way.  Ever.  Again_.”  He pushed the words out like a bull before an attack.  “If you do, I will hunt down every single one of you.  I swear to god.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered into his ear, leading him away by the hand.  “It’s fine, it’s fine.”  

As Viktor allowed Yuuri to pull him away, Yuuri said, “Jeez, I can’t believe you.  You can go from a happy little puppy to a rabid bulldog in a second.”

“Those _horrible things_ they were saying about you!”  Viktor whispered harshly, his insides churning.  “Why did you stop me?”

“It’s fine.  I know they’re not true, and I know _you know_ they’re not true and that’s all that matters to me.”

“ _Yuuri_.”

“I love you, Vitya...  I’m happy that you care about me so much, but I can take care of myself, you know.  I’d rather you not fight all my battles.”

“I’m not,” Viktor grudged, but he felt the fight fade out of him at Yuuri’s words.

Viktor was going to let it go.  He was.  But those stupid little _worms_ had decided to try their luck once more.  One spat out on a bitter chuckle, “See?  What’d I tell you?  Yuuri Katsuki has a way of getting what he wants.  Even the once-great Viktor Nikiforov will go down on his knees for him.  Pathetic how the mighty have fallen.”

Viktor felt Yuuri go absolutely rigid.  The nervous smile was smacked right off his face.  There was a span of five seconds that was riddled with electric tension, deathly silent.  Waiting.  Building.

“Did he just say...what I think he said...?”  Yuuri said softly.

“Uh...”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, very carefully slipping his glasses off of his face and holding them out to Viktor.  “Hold my glasses.”

Viktor took them.  “Um.  Yuuri?  Should you really -?”

Yuuri cut him off with a bright smile, all tight and stretched in the wrong places.  Viktor stared.  “Everything will be fine, Vitya.  Didn’t I tell you?  I can take care of myself.”

Yuuri turned, advancing on the group, voice deadly calm.  “I’ve spent the last few days listening to you attempt to degrade and humiliate me in front of my rink mates.  You’ve called me every terrible name under the sun and thought up every stupid excuse you could as to why I could’ve won a medal if not for talent.  And that’s okay.  Call me whatever name you want, I’m fine with it.  But don’t you ever, _ever_ , talk about my husband that way.  Not in front of me, not among yourselves, not when you’re completely alone in the dark.”

They laughed nervously.  

Viktor stared in fascination.  He had thought, after all these years, he knew all of Yuuri.  They were hardly ever apart anymore.  But this was new.  Yuuri was electric.  Yuuri was a dragon withholding fire - but just barely, keeping it at the tip of his tongue.

“You’re laughing still,” Yuuri said.  “I see you didn’t get what I said.”

“What are you going to do?”  One leaned forward, grinning widely like a cat.  “Sic your guard dog on us?”

“No.  I’m going to do this.”  And Yuuri, little pretty elegant Yuuri, the one who practiced ballet almost as much as he danced in beautiful curves on the ice, pulled his arm back and threw himself forward, punching the man in front of him with one solid, hearty _thud_.  

The guy’s head jerked back and hit the front of the locker.  A loud clang echoed through the air.  He groaned, sinking to the floor.  

Yuuri stood over him, eyes dark.  “I wouldn’t let someone as good as Vitya dirty his hands on scum like you.

“And you!  I heard that!”  Yuuri rounded on another.  “Viktor is not a whore!”  

“I didn’t say that!”

“Do you think I don’t have ears?!  Your whispers are louder than shouting!”  Yuuri jumped onto the bench in the aisle and _threw himself_ on top of the guy.  His other friend had to clasp his hand over his mouth to muffle his shouting.

Viktor had always wondered what would happen if (when) Yuuri snapped and now he was seeing it in action.  Viktor just stood there in shock, mouth open, as Yuuri attacked them like a wild cat, fierce and overwhelming.  They didn’t know how to fight back against such an untamed force of nature.

Was this really Yuuri?  Was it a dream?

It took awhile for Viktor to snap out of his stupor, but finally, he did.  

“Yuuri!”  He cried, running in between all of them and tearing Yuuri off of one of them.  

Yuuri struggled.  “Let.  Me. Go.  I’m not finished with them!”

“Yuuri!”  Viktor yelped, barely able to contain the ball of energy in his arms.  “Please, calm down!  You’re going to hurt yourself.”  

“How dare they say those things about you!!  I’ll let them have it!”

“You already did!”  Viktor shouted, but he couldn’t help the laughter that was bursting out of him.  This was the absolute _last_ thing he expected to happen today.  He still hardly believed that this could be his Yuuri.  Yurio _maybe_ , but Yuuri?  Life was full of surprises and Viktor loved it.

Yuuri began to relax, staring incredulously at Viktor.  “You’re laughing.”

“Yeah.  Yeah, look at your face.  Look at your _hair_.”

Yuuri reached a hand up and patted it.  “Wow...”  he said slowly, beginning to realize himself again.  He sunk into Viktor’s hold.  “How’d it get so...wild...?”

“ _Yuuri_.  I never knew you had such a beast inside of you.”

A smile found Yuuri’s face slowly, and he chuckled softly, turning his eyes up to Viktor.  They were sparkling with stars.  “Didn’t you, though?”

Viktor snorted.  “Come, my little tiger.  I think you’ve scared them enough for today.”

Indeed.  They were still staring wide-eyed at the two of them, mouths hanging open in horror, clothes hanging off shoulders crookedly and hair as crazy as if a tornado went through them.  Which, if they thought about it, what happened wasn’t so far off from what had just happened.  “You two are nuts!”  They said, voices small and traumatized.  “Totally insane!”

Viktor and Yuuri laughed louder, clasping their hands together tightly and looking at each other’s eyes, two little messes with bright smiles and pink cheeks.  

“Oh, I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri said softly in Japanese, pressing his words in the form of a kiss onto Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor smiled, repeating the words in Japanese so they others couldn’t understand, couldn’t share in on the moment.  It was like their own private language for just the two of them right now, secret and private and that much more tender.  “I love you, too, my precious Yuuri Katsuki, so so very much.  You are always surprising me, even now.”

They sat together on the bleachers for most of the day after that, holding hands tightly and sneaking in kisses whenever they thought no one was looking.  People probably were, but did it really matter?  They were so happy.  So in love, ever after all these years.  Why not enjoy it?  

“I wish I had remembered my camera back there,” Viktor chuckled fondly.  “I wonder if I’ll ever see wild beast Yuuri ever again.  He is very interesting.”

Yuuri snorted, pressing a hand over his face.  “It’s embarrassing...”

“Even if it’s just me?”

Yuuri hummed and Viktor knew he was in the clear.

Viktor started hesitantly, “Honestly though, those little punks were awful.  The things they were saying about you aren’t anywhere near the truth.  They’re just jealous and petty.  If anything like that ever happens again, please, please tell me.  I want to be by your side.  I want to know what you’re feeling.”

“I’m sorry...  I should’ve...  I was just...  I thought that it’d resolve itself.  I’ll tell you next time.”

“Good,” Viktor said, sneaking in a kiss atop Yuuri’s head.  “Not that you can’t teach them a lesson yourself,” he chuckled.  “But I want to know too.”

“Of course, Vitya.”

Yuri skated by backwards, asking as casually as he could, “Everything solved?”

“Yurio!  You should’ve seen Yuuri back there!  He punched one of them right in the nose!  And he leapt through the air to get another!  Leapt!  Like a wrestler!  You would’ve loved it!”

Yuri shook his his head and rolled his eyes.  “Don’t tell me.  They insulted your honor so Katsudon blacked out and went completely insane?  I’m right, aren’t I?”

Both of their innocent smiles was all the confirmation Yuri needed.  “You two are so predictable,” he chuckled despite himself.  “Well.  I’m glad everything worked out.  You owe me one, Viktor.”

“I do,” he smiled as Yuri skated away.  At Yuuri’s questioning glance, Viktor said, “I called him this morning asking about you.  You’ve been so down, you worried me.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri shoved his face into Viktor’s shirt to hide the burn in his cheeks.  “I love you.”

“I want to take care of you...just as you’ve taken care of me.  I’m so lucky.  I can’t believe beast Yuuri comes out to defend my honor.  I’m so happy right now I could die.”

“Don’t.”  Yuuri laughed.

“Just remember,” Viktor said, seeing the group of young men finally leave the locker room, eyeing them warily.  Viktor spoke louder for their benefit.  “If they ever give you trouble again, let me know.  Then it’ll be _my turn_ to show them there’s more to a figure skater than dancing prettily.”

The group scurried off quickly.  Viktor smiled to himself, content with that reaction.  Not that Yuuri wouldn’t be able to handle it obviously, but he felt pretty confident that they wouldn’t be seeing anymore trouble from them.

Yuuri pinched Viktor’s noise gently, smiling up at him.  “But there’s still the pretty dancing too.  Especially as far as _you’re_ concerned.”

“Me?  Have you seen yourself skate?  I’m starting to think you haven’t.”

“No, no, not, it’s all _you_.”

“Nope!  All you!  You’re _definitely_ the prettiest!”

"Am not!"

"Looks like we'll have to watch videos of your skating  _all_ night tonight.  It's going to be so great.  Maybe into the morning too..."

"Vitya, no!"

They bickered like that for a bit, laying in each other’s laps and tightening each other’s hands around the other, blissfully and completely happy.  


End file.
